ppg's: sugar,spice & everything nice
by peanutbuttergurl6
Summary: The puffs leave townsville, it's the only way to protect the people from the evil Him. They travel through japan where even bigger trouble starts; ending up staying with a group of boys the ruffs and putting up with whatever comes their way. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey to all you people of fanfiction, I'd like to present my very first powerpuff girls story! Hmm, this sounded so much better in my head…oh well here it is:**

**Buttercup's P.O.V-**

Okay so my 2 sisters and I are close y'know. Always there to help each other out and stuff. We're your average loving family…oh except for the fact that we're considered fugitives; running away from an insanely evil, transvestite villain who goes by the name _HIM_. Yeah we kind of have to superpowers too but HIM is so powerful, we have to keep our powers hidden. He can easily trace us, find us and kill us. That's why we left our dad. That's why we left Townsville. Going out into another state was too risky, so we chose japan. HIM specifically ordered us to leave. But hey, luckily all 3 of us know Japanese. Let's hope we can keep this charade up.

**Blossom's P.O.V-**

This isn't easy. We can't fly or anything. Not even use super speed to help make carrying this luggage. As leader, I did not think this through. We only got a couple hundred in our pockets. Not to mention this heat! I glance over at my sisters; Buttercup sulking as usual while Bubbles' taking pictures. "Bubbles, we're out in the desert, what are you taking pictures of?" I began to ask her. She continues smiling. "At the town over there" She points her finger to her left. "What!" Buttercup's emerald colored eyes light up. "And yet you didn't tell us but you can take pictures!" Her vein on her forehead starts popping out. Never step into Buttercup's path when she's like this. Then she growls, "I'm gunna cut off you pigtails". Oh gosh, trust me, she will do it. I hold her back. "Come on Buttercup, cool off. Bubbles did find us a resting stop, right?" She turns her back to us with her arms crossed. "Whatever". I blew a sigh of relief and led them towards the unknown town.

**Bubble's P.O.V-**

We're here! The town looks super secured with high walls surrounding it. You can see the high peaks of buildings. Before we could enter, some heavy armed guards blocked the entrance. They held these extra-large guns. Before Buttercup and I could step up, Blossom held her hand back. She threw on her serious face- that face has helped us out of a lot of bad situations. "I got this. So, my sisters and would like to get in here please". The guards wore dark navy battle armor, then they moved aside and an even buffer looking guy came out. He looked straight at me and grunted. "Jesus Christ," I hollered out. "He's going to kill us with his mind!" Buttercup gave me a jab in the rib cage. Blossom turned to me. "How rude Bubbles! Don't judge a book by its cover". She faced the guy again. "Sorry sirs um, how are we to get into this town? Do we show you our I.D or something?" The guards behind him started chucking. Soon the man started laughing as well. All 3 of us looked at each other dumbfounded. Finally he stopped good enough to say something. "You 3 girls are adorable, coming here all by yourselves". Buttercup hates to be called adorable and anything else close to it. She raised an eyebrow, "excuse me?" "I'm just saying". He continued. "Blonde girl here, sky blue eyes, matching suit cases and clothes. Probably a cry baby". "Am not!" I blurted. I never felt this embarrassed. Buttercup defended me by stepping up to him with her hands on her hips. "I'm the only one who calls her that! So leave my sis alone creep". The man laughed some more. "So you're the flamboyant one? Black short hair, green eyes and clothes. Black bags? This city doesn't need any stubborn brats running around here. Especially you". Buttercup looks mad. I'm talking 'bout crayon colored red mad.

**Buttercup's P.O.V-**

That wise ass! Who's he talking to like that? He's judging by our looks! Before I could strike Bubbles and Blossom hold me down. "Guys what're- he was asking for it!" It's too hot and we're too tired to play these damn games. Blossom stared him down. "And you redhead," it was not Blossom's turn to get ripped on. "ya look like the leader type. Ms. Pinky. Pink shirt, shoes, eyes, sweater…I hate pink. It's for girly girls. Sorry ladies but no weak females in our town. "What!" We all said at once. He's kidding right. He obviously doesn't know who we are. I stomp past Blossom, and she doesn't even try and stop me. "We've walked for miles and miles in the sun through small villages, big cities, over oceans and through valleys. There no way in hell we can't come in here. So you mind as get ready for the butt-whooping of your lifetime" I cracked my knuckles and neck. The guy stares into my eyes and smiles. "So you girls really think you're tough enough for this town? There are mutants and monsters infested here…you _really _think you can handle that?" I grin. "We're not exactly human either so uh, yeah!" Bubbles stepped beside me. "Bring it on old man! Whatchu got for us huh?" Minutes later we put through a scanner. After that we were put into a simulator, similar to the one professor put us in. Monsters of all sorts surrounded us. How can we fight without using our powers? Soon I punched, slammed and kicked them onto their backs. Teamwork kicks ass. They were all beaten to a pulp in no time. We are not just 3 simple girls, we're the power puff girls.

**Pretty short, I know but there's the first chapter. Promise the plot will pick up. Anybody good in math? Well here:**

**Read + 1review = chapter 2**

**So finish your first assignment, thanx =D**

**Oh yead dsiclaimer *i do not own the powerpuff girls, but it can't hurt to dream***


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the awesome message starfire12!**

**And thanks for reviewing Ria-tan =-D **

**I will continue with this story**

**Blossom's P.O.V-**

Except for that obnoxious barbarian man and that simulator, the town seems pretty uptight. We registered and everything. Now we can actually get a job. Like that guy said, this place was crawling with monsters, mutants and buff looking people. It's not as cheery as Townsville but, at least it looks a little futuristic. Even so, guys still whistled at us, bums begged for change and I could hear faint screaming and cop sirens. The town's name: Hiroshi Cities' dale. Oh yes, 2 weeks here and we're done. We walked through town and came across a moving sidewalk. Bubbles suggested we try it out. While looking around Buttercup pulled on my arm. I nudged her off. "You okay?" "Hungry, food, restaurant, let's eat". I raised an eyebrow. "What?" She pointed towards a mini restaurant. It was a huge 5 story building divided in half. Bottom half was a food chain and the top were cheap motel rooms. Bubbles clapped her hands excitedly, "It'll be like bed & breakfast Blossom." Is she recommending us staying in there? "No. we eat and leave." We hopped off the moving sidewalk, carrying our belongings with us. The place was fairly big. There were 2 green couches near the window, a coffee table next to them. The window held the sign 'Food & bed'. There was also a window where people would sign in of course. On the other side was a counter with a food menu over top. A tiny section held 3 tables and 4 chairs. This place looked a little older than the rest of the town. Paint chipped off. The counter was dusty. Creaky wooden floor. Couches held multiple stains. I cringed at the thought of eating here. Bubbles looked just as disgusted. Buttercup leaned over the counter and ringed the bell. "How's anybody supposed to get any food in this joint?". She repeatedly rang the bell until a rather annoyed man placed his hand over hers. His hair was white tied into a long pony tail. "A thousand pardons miss. What can I get for you 3 girls?" His eyes were chinky. His shirt and pants were all white too matching his warm smile. Nice old man.

**Bubbles' P.O.V- **

I smiled at the old guy. "We'd like some food please". "What kind?" he asked me. "What do you mean? The kind of food you eat. We're starving here!" Blossom sighed. "She'll take the shrimp fried rice dish. I'll get the noodles. What do you want Buttercup?". "2 egg rolls and 2 shrimp rolls". Blossom glared at her. "We're trying to lower our budget before we get a job". "Fine. 1 egg roll and 1 shrimp roll. Happy?"

The old guy still smiled pleasantly at us after pushing a few buttons on the touch screen cash register. "I take that you young girls are American. You say 10$, we say 814.464897 yen (AN: yeah I googled that) you ladies have a seat while you wait for your food". Blossom groaned and paid. "Finally," I said. "All we've been doing was drinking water. You can actually hear the water slushing around in my tummy". They ignored my comment and sat down at the table. I looked at the chair and the food crumbs all over it. "Ew. Don't they have any waitresses?" Quickly I grabbed a napkin and wiped it off. Buttercup sat back with her feet on the table and eyes closed. "Nah. This is my kind of place". I snickered. "That's because your room was just as filthy". Blossom nodded and moved in closer to us. "Listen up. We're not staying here for another day. I don't trust this City." She was interrupted by the same man handing us our food. "Enjoy" then he fled out. Buttercup attacked her food. Blossom also stuffed her face. I picked my food with the chopsticks. "I agree with ya Bloss. For all we know the noodles could be worms and the rice maggots." Blossom stopped chewing and slid her bowl to Buttercup. I did the same. She grinned and took our platters. "More for me". Blossom continued with her plan, "So basically, after this we're outta here". Just then some husky biker guys parked their loud motorcycles outside and came barging in. each wore leather black jackets, spikey bracelets, greasy stained jeans and black books with even spikier hair. They looked tough and scary. Buttercup finished both our plates and laid a satisfied grin on her face. "That was good." She looked at the passing gang that sat at the table behind us. "Who do they think they are". "Hey be quiet" I tried to shush her. "They'll hear you". "Let them" she said more loudly this time. "I don't feel threatened by anyone. Not even Him. That's a promise."

**Buttercup's P.O.V – **

The nerve of those guys, thinking they're big and bad. "Blossom, your plan is making us look like cowards". She argued back at me, "that maybe so but it also makes us smart. Like we were smart _not_ to stay in Townsville and let everyone be enslaved." "Well powers or not, I'm not scared of anyone in this trash town." I threw the bowl of that once was filled with noodles behind me. Blossom and Bubbles gasped. "What?" I turned around answering my own question; the bowl of noodles landed on one of the bikers' head. I laughed. Then he slowly stood up wiping a string of noodle off his mustache. Blossom was going to apologize but I stood on my chair arms crossed. "I believe this is yours little miss" said the guy. Ugth, his breath reeked of beer. "You know they invented tooth paste right?" he raised the bowl ready to throw it at me. Quickly I kicked it out of his hand sending it crashing into another guy's head. I jumped down off the chair next to Blossom and bubbles who stood up next to me. There was 6 of them and 3 of us. I whispered to Blossom, "You know what to do to these guys right?" she nodded, "do not use your powers" Oh yeah. I've been wanting some real action. Real fast, the guy who threw the noodles came charging towards us yelling. I grab his arm and swung him into a wall. He hit the wall pretty hard creating a huge crack. The other guy looks at us angry, "That was our boss you little bitch!" He pulls out a knife and runs towards me. Bubbles stands in front of him. He's recklessly swinging his knife. Bubbles then trip him. He falls down and the knife slides across the floor. Bubbles cartwheels to the knife and as she bends down, the guy jumps on her back, pulling her pigtails. She manages to tear a piece of wooden floor out and bash it into his head. This triggered a free for all. They all were pissed and came running to us. 2 are down, 4 more to go. This one guy comes charging towards me with a chair. I slide between his legs avoiding the other goon. I too grab a chair and threw it at him. They all fly pass him, breaking as it hits the walls. He still got his chair. He attempts to hit me with it but I grab the chair. I punch right through it. There's nothing but chair legs. Another guy tries to sneak up on me but I shove him away. I'm holding 2 chair leg pieces and the other guy does too. He smiles. "You're not a regular girl". "Damn straight". I lounge towards him. I dodge all his hits while mine struck every inch of body. Once I whipped him across the face, he fell backwards and broke through a table. I toss the chair legs into the sign in window. I notice a guy grabbing Bubbles as she endlessly kicks him. Quickly Blossom taps his shoulder. She's holding the menu sign and like baseball, struck his ass which sends him flying through the wall. I give her a thumbs up, "get em Bloss! Oh crap". This other crazy guy come outta nowhere with a table. I roll on the floor. Now I'm up against the wall almost cornered ducking from the table. He makes huge holes all in the wall. Soon, Bubbles come swinging from a hanging light which she breaks; 2 floor boards in her hands and she tosses them to me. I smile and jam them into his stomach. He let out gasping air as I uppercut him and he and the table crash through the counter. Another guy I thought we knocked out tackles me. I grit my teeth and roll off of him. I stand up, stomp him in his crotch and jump off. He still gets up. When do they ever quit? Soon, Bubbles shouts to me, "Duck and roll!" she starts throwing chopsticks at max speed at him. I'm not sure if she was using her powers or not but they were traveling at invisible speediness. The guy didn't manage to dodge not one. Yet another guy we thought were conscious picked up the glass coffee table. He tossed his at Bubbles and I kicked through it. Then I round house kicked him. Their leader I thought was way gone grabbed my shoulder. As reflex I took his hand, kneed him in the gut and kicked him into the door, breaking it through. There was one more guy we forgot. I dusted my hands thinking he ran off when I hear "Heads up!" Me and Bubbles jump down onto the floor, the last guy was being hurled and crashed through the window shattering glass everywhere. I stand up and help Bubbles up facing an out of breath Blossom. Bubbles ran over to her as I now stood in front of them smirking. "Was that fight flippin' awesome or what?" Their faces looked frightened and I could feel someone breathing angrily behind me…

**Chapter 3 iz next **

**R&R or message me plz **

**It's my inspiration **


End file.
